Pies and Spritzers (1/1)
by Semperfrankee
Summary: Who knew a vacation could be this exciting!


Title: Pies and Spritzers (1/1)  
Author: SemperFrankee  
Email Address: frankee806@collegeclub.com  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Story, Action (Mac/Gunney Galindez)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Who knew that a vacation could be this exciting!  
Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P. Bellisario, and CBS Television. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.  
  
  
1600 Zulu  
  
"Ah, Sunshine! Warmth!"  
Mac walks out of the airport and jumps on a shuttle bus headed to her hotel.  
  
"This is just what I need to get my mind back on track. I need to be alone, away from JAG, away from him."  
  
Mac arrives at her hotel and checks into her room.   
  
"Wow! Harriet wasn't lying. This hotel room is beautiful!" She exclaims as she stares at the furnishings in her room. Complete with a gigantic garden tub, already equipped with candles.  
  
"I wish I could share this with someone." Mac thinks, then proclaims aloud.  
  
"No! I am here to be to myself. To please me, not a man. I can enjoy this gorgeous tub alone!"  
  
Mac walks over to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Room service? Can I have a lemon spritzer sent up here? Thanks."  
  
  
"Let's see what this baby can do!" Mac walks over to the tub.   
  
"Oooh, bubble bath. I haven't had a bubble bath in ages. Well, not unless you count my Epson salt soaks."  
  
Mac laughs to herself as she starts the water and adds the bubble bath. She undresses and puts on the hotel issued white robe.   
  
"Knock, knock, knock." Room Service."  
  
Mac turns off the water and walks over to the door.   
  
"Good evening ma'am, I have a lemon spritzer and a lemon crème pie for you."   
  
"Uh.. I didn't order the pie."  
  
"They're on the house ma'am." The young woman replies.  
  
"Oh..thanks." Mac happily accepts her gift and tips the waitress.  
  
As she dips her finger in the pie..."Hmmm, this is sooo good!"  
  
Mac disrobes and slips into the tub of bubbles.  
  
  
The next day....   
  
1720 Zulu  
  
Mac walks onto the beach, sporting a red bikini, a bottle of suncreen and her beach towel. Almost instantaneously, the cat calls begin.  
  
"Hey there pretty lady!" yells one guy.  
  
"You can share my towel sweetheart." Yells another.  
  
Mac shakes her head as she lies the towel down and lays on her stomach.  
  
"You know, you could say thank you Colonel." The dark haired incredibly handsome man says to Mac as he stretches his towel out beside her and sits on it.  
  
" Who the he..." Mac can't complete her sentence from the mere shock of seeing Gunnery Sergeant Galindez sitting beside her.  
  
"Gunney?" Mac says in complete disbelief.  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Ma'am."  
"But as for me, I'm here on leave for the weekend." Victor explains as he adjusts his sunglasses and knocks the sand off of his black shorts.  
  
"Yeah, but didn't you tell the Admiral you were going to New Mexico to visit your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but when I got to the airport, I started thinking and I never go anywhere exciting, so I decided to take the next plane here. Cancun."  
  
"Why are you here ma'am, alone. Uh.. if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Call me Mac, and I do mind you asking Gunney."  
  
"Completely understood, uh..Mac, but can you call me Victor?"  
  
"Sure. Victor."  
  
"Okay, Mac."  
  
Mac rolls back over to her stomach and closes her eyes.   
  
Victor takes this as his cue and lies back on his towel to proceed with his sunbath.  
  
  
2440 Zulu  
  
Mac had been out shopping all day. From specialty boutiques to corner markets.  
  
"I am sooo tired." Mac collapses on the bed in her hotel room, dropping her mirage of bags on the floor.  
  
"Who knew that shopping could be so exhausting!" She sits up and begins to take off of her floppy sandals.  
  
"Why can't I get you out of my head!?" she yells aloud.   
  
Mac had hoped that her impulsive shopping spree would help her forget about all of the pain. The pain that made it almost impossible for her to think about anything other than him.  
  
"Okay, Mac, get yourself together. You're going to put on this beautiful dress...."  
  
Mac pulls the black dress out of the bag. It was backless and tea length with a sharp split going up on the left side, and lays it on the bed.  
  
"and go down to the pier and enjoy yourself." As Mac heard herself say that, her eyes began to well up with tears and she begins to sob.  
  
"Why can't I just move on? I've done it before, why can't I forget you?"  
  
Mac wipes her eyes and pushes the thoughts out of her head.  
  
"I came here to have a good time, and I'm not going to let you ruin that for me!" she proclaims as she walks over to start the shower.....  
  
  
  
  
0200 Zulu  
The Pier  
  
"Good Morning Heartache", by Billie Holiday is being performed by the live jazz band on the pier. The wind is blowing gently, but it's still pretty warm outside. Victor, dressed in a black suit, sitting alone, with a glass of wine, observes all of the couples sitting around him enjoying each other's companionship.   
  
"Why is it so hard for me to find that?", he asks himself as he calls the waiter.  
  
"Yes, sir. What can I get for you?"  
  
"Could you please bring me another glass of Merlot?"  
  
"No problem sir." , the waiter replies before walking away.  
  
As Victor thumbs the rim of his empty glass, looking deeply into it, as if he was searching for the meaning of life...  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Is this seat taken?"  
  
To Victor's surprise, he looks up to see...  
  
"Colonel!..uh..Mac!Wow! Oh..sorry Ma'am.. It's just that..wow, you look amazing!"  
Mac is standing on the opposite side of the table wearing her black dress, sandals and exquisite faux pearls around her neck.   
  
"Thanks, are you with......I mean if you're expecting someone, I can sit somewhere else." Mac says as she cautiously begins to back away. Hoping she wasn't interrupting the NCO's date.  
  
"No, no." Victor stands to his feet and pulls out a chair for Mac.  
  
"I'm alone and would very much appreciate the company." He says as he returns to his side of the table as the waiter approaches.  
  
"Ah, your Merlot sir." The waiter sits Gunny's glass down.  
  
"What can I get for you ma'am?"  
  
"Um. I'll have a lemon spritzer." Mac answers.  
  
"Right away." ,the waiter leaves.  
  
"A lemon spritzer?" Whoa now Colonel. Are you sure you can handle it?" Victor says jokingly, but then straightens up when he sees Mac's smile fade.  
  
"I'm sorry. Apparently I've said something inappropriate."  
  
"No, It's just. Well, I'm an alcoholic. I haven't had a drink for many years though.  
  
"Well, congratulations. As a matter of fact..."  
"Waiter!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I would like a lemon spritzer also. Please take this wine away."  
  
"Victor, you didn't have to do that. Mostly everyone drinks around me." , Mac explains.  
  
"Not on this trip. Not in Cancun. Actually, Merlot is too gummy anyway." Victor replies as he makes a sour face.  
  
"Thank you." Mac says, now laughing at the face Victor's making.  
  
As Mac looks around, her smile dissipates as she sees all of the couples surrounding their table.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Mac?"  
  
"Nothing, but, well...I don't know."  
  
"All the love in the air?", Victor answers as he points to the people around them.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Single life isn't all it's cracked up to be." , says Victor as he takes the drinks from the waiter and tips him.  
  
"Tell me about it." Mac responds as she takes a sip of her spritzer.  
  
"Hmm, this is good."  
  
"Yeah, it beats the heck out of that awful Merlot." Victor says trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three Spritzers and a Lemon Crème Pie later.  
  
  
"Mac, I don't know what exactly happened between you and him, but it's his loss."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself, but I'm the only one hurting. He continued on with his life...with her." Mac tries to fight back the tears.  
  
"Don't think of it that way. We as humans have the tendency to only remember the good times, but if you think about all of the pain you went through during the relationship, the breakup was probably the best thing for you Mac. Someone is going to love you, forever, and if you had remained tied down in a loveless relationship, you may miss him. So don't think of this as an end, but a new beginning."  
  
Victor takes Mac's hand from across the table and gives it a warm squeeze.  
  
"You know what?" Mac sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're absolutely right!"  
  
Mac jumps to her feet and takes off her sandals.  
  
"Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, my friend Vic, care to join me for a late night walk on the beach?" Mac extends her arm, like a young boy, extending his arm to a debutante.  
  
"Why, Colonel, I would be delighted." Victor replied with the most southern drawl he could impersonate as he stands and links with Mac's arm.  
  
As the two Marines approach the beach, they see two men and a woman who seemed to be in distress. They are all dressed in black.  
  
"Victor, do you see that?" , Mac points to the three people.  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't look happy."  
  
"No, she doesn't. Hey wait a minute. I've seen her before."  
  
Mac tries to recall where she saw the young woman's face.  
  
The men continue to force the woman out to sea, unaware they are being viewed by Mac and Victor.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Mac grabs Victor by the arm and pulls him down behind a log to hide from one of the men who is now walking in their direction.  
  
"I have seen her." Mac whispers to Victor.  
  
"She was one of the flight attendants on my flight, and she was the one who brought my drink to my room earlier today."  
  
Victor peeks above the log.  
  
"Mac, do you have a weapon?"  
  
"No, don't you?" Mac replies.  
  
"No, I'm on vacation. I didn't think I would need it."  
  
"Why, what's going on?" Mac asks as she watches Victor's facial expressions.  
  
"They just drowned your friend, and they are now heading in our direction. Let's get out of here."  
  
Mac and Victor stand and run back toward the pier.  
  
"Do you have a cell phone?" Victor asks Mac.  
  
"No, don't you?"  
  
"No! I didn't want any unwanted distractions." Victor replies as they continue to sprint low back through the sand.  
  
One of the men, spots the two running.  
  
"Hey, Carlo! Look! I think that's her."  
  
The other man, who had just completed drowning the nameless woman, pulls a phone out of his pocket and begins to dial.  
  
"Sir, I think we found her."  
  
  
As Mac and Victor arrive at the pier. They see they see a helicopter landing.  
  
"Something isn't right here Colonel." Victor says as he pulls Mac under the pier.  
  
The helicopter lands and two armed men in camouflage jump out guarding a man dressed in a white linen suit.  
  
"Everyone remain calm. I am not here to harm you. I am looking for someone. When I find her, I will let you go, but if you so much as blink too hard, I will put a bullet into your head. I hope we understand each other."  
  
The two armed men begin to walk around observing the frightened hostages.  
  
"Now! Colonel Sarah Mackenzie! I know you're here, come out!!" the man yells.  
  
"Mac, who is that, and why is he looking for you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've heard that voice before. His accent is very familiar."  
  
Mac begins to think as Victor looks for something to help them out of this predicament.  
  
"Oh God!" Mac shrieks as she remembers the voice of the man speaking.  
  
"What is it Mac?"  
  
"I know who that is. His name is Luiz Grenadiaz. When I left JAG and was a civilian lawyer, I prosecuted his son. He was accused of making illegal substances which resulted in the death of a college freshman. He was charged with Involuntary Manslaughter and Possession of Illegal Substances. The Manslaughter charge was dropped and he was sentenced to one year in prison for the possession charge."  
  
"So, that's why this man came all this way to find you?"  
  
"No, that's not all." Mac takes a deep breath.  
  
"He was killed by another inmate the day prior to his release. His father blamed me, because I was the one who put him there in the first place."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, and right afterwards he began to call and threaten me, constantly."  
  
"You didn't tell anyone? Not even..."  
  
"No! I didn't tell anyone. I didn't think he posed a real threat. I just figured he was a hurt father who felt he had to blame someone."  
  
"I just found out recently that he was this drug lord in Cuba, and was known for his irate temper."  
  
"So what are we going to do? He's still ranting."  
  
They listen as the armed man continues.....  
  
"I want you to listen to me. I am not leaving here without seeing you suffer for what you did to me and my family!!!"  
  
"Come out now! Colonel! You don't have your big time Marines to help you here!"  
  
"I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon, so what are we going to do?" Victor asks  
  
"How good are you with props?"  
  
  
Minutes Later...........  
  
Victor crawls under the nearest table and taps one of the hostages on the leg. The man reluctantly looks down.  
  
"Sir, I'm GnySgt. Galindez with the United States Marine Corps, I need your help."  
  
"The man looks around to see if anyone is watching, and then responds...  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Slide your hat and glasses under the table."  
  
The hostage discreetly does what the GnySgt asked, also putting his cell phone in the hat. Gunny throws the phone under the pier to Mac. She catches it and...  
  
"Hello, this is Lt.Col Mackenzie. Send the police to pier 212. It's a hostage situation. Three men armed and dangerous. Noone down."  
  
Mac quickly hangs up the phone.   
  
Victor stands up on the pier as if he had been sitting there all along. He's wearing a hat and has taken off his jacket, just in case one of the men had seen him earlier with Mac.  
  
"Senor, I know where she is." He proclaims.  
  
"You have seen Sarah Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yes, I was uh.. trying to .." Victor grins, "Get to know her earlier this evening."  
  
Mac glares upward from under the pier.  
  
The suited man very impatiently yells..  
  
"Well, where is she!"  
  
"Well, she's down under the pier. She got a little feisty and well... I kind of took care of her. What's left of her is down there." Victor points down below the pier.  
  
"Go check it out!" the man yells to his soldiers as he walks over to Victor.   
  
As the two men approach the underbelly of the pier, they are welcomed by a gust of dust that Mac had been collecting.   
  
As this is happening, Victor takes off this hat, he hits the suited man with it and trips him. As the man is falling to the ground. He apprehends his weapon and subdues him.  
  
The first soldier is met with one of Mac's roundhouse kicks as he falls, his gun hits the other man across the throat.   
  
Gunny hits the leader of the men, in the temple with the gun, knocking him out instantly. He runs to help Mac.  
  
Mac is now taking care of the second man with a series of punches. The other man is still unconscious from the first kick. Gunny hits the man in the back with the weapon. He falls. By now, the police have arrived and are making their way to the pier.   
  
  
Mac and Victor are met by two policemen.  
  
"They're under the pier." Mac says out of breath.  
  
"Good job, Colonel."  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Not so fast Colonel!"   
  
Mac and Victor turn around to see Luiz Grenadiaz holding a gun.   
  
Shots ring out, and....  
  
Luiz falls dead to the ground.   
  
Behind him is standing a woman with a pistol in her hand.  
  
"We thought you were....." Mac tries to say as she sees who fired the shot.  
  
There stands the woman they thought was drowned earlier.   
  
"Yeah, you thought they killed me..." the wet woman responds.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Agent Anais." , she extends her hand to Mac and Victor, "Company woman. I was sent by Clayton Webb. He has been on to this guy for months now. He sent me down here to watch you Mac."  
  
"The men found out who I was. They thought they killed me, but...." She rings her soaking wet hair and tosses it, "I don't die that easily."  
  
"Have a nice trip Colonel."  
  
"Whoa! Now that's a woman!!" Victor exclaims as the attractive CIA agent walks away.  
  
Mac hits him in the chest.  
  
"Ouch, well, I mean, after you of course Colonel."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mac laughs."Let's get out of here. The police seem to be taking care of everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes later....  
Mac's hotel room  
  
Mac and Victor enter Mac's room.   
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?"  
  
"Yes, very sure. I've waited a long time to have this again. After the night we just had, we both deserve it."  
  
"Okay, but will you do it for me?"  
  
"Sure......"  
  
"Hello, room service?...... Can I get two lemon crème pies and two lemon spritzers sent up here?"  
  
The End- Feedback is really encouraged. This is my second fanfic and my first action one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!--Server=WWWMAIL35--  



End file.
